<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An emotional wedding for all by Draco_potter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652545">An emotional wedding for all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_potter/pseuds/Draco_potter'>Draco_potter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_potter/pseuds/Draco_potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage is a big step, especially for these two. With a wedding this beautiful, everyone has something to think about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An emotional wedding for all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>George POV:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A</span>
  <span> lot of people think I stopped living after the war. After Fred. And I can see why they would think that. As I watch people talking, I can’t help noting how wrong they were though. Yes, I miss Fred. I always will. But I didn't stop living. Quite the opposite actually. I started living for the both of us. There was I time when I did shut down, came so close to the edge it scared me. But I got help. I moved on. And I realized something too. Fred was my world, the only person who knew me better than I knew myself, and an incredible person. But he wasn't <em>me.</em> I still had a life to live. And I'll be damned if I die before I live everything he couldn't. Because the next time I see him, it'll be in heaven, and we'll have a lot of catching up to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I turn my attention to the front, smiling at Harry, who is nervously fidgetting and doing everything in his power not to run his hands through his hair. Walking through the small crowd to get to him, I nod hello at familiar faces. Seamus and Dean, Blaise Zambini, Dedalus Diggle, Kingsley Shackelbolt. As I approach Harry, I notice Teddy looking at him strangely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Harry?" he asks. "Why are you worried?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because Ted, I really don't want to mess this up," Harry replies, shaking my hand before turning back to his godson. "You're only 7 Ted, you'll get it when it's your turn to get married."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"7 years old is plenty old you know. I can tie my own laces!" Teddy exclaims loudly, looking at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you now?" I ask, "Well that's just great! I never learned how. You can teach me!" I say with a smile. Harry gives me a thankful look as I take Ted to the front row of seats and pretend not to know how to tie my shoes. Teddy is laughing particularly hard at my "sad face" when Percy comes over and drags him away, complaining about how Molly needed to get Teddy ready or the wedding would never start and how he had barely enough time to go get ready before the rest of the guest show up. I smirked, remembering the nice little surprise I left for him in his shower. <em>Yep,</em> I think to myself, <em>living life for the both of us.</em></span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ha</strong>
  <strong>rry</strong>
  <strong> POV:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Today was the day. I'm finally, <em>finally</em>, going to marry Draco. Narcissa would be arriving later, as she "absolutely needed" to get her hair done. Hermoine had done my hair today, and <em>oh Merlin</em> it's hard not to run my hand through it. God knows how she managed to gel it back, but it looks good. I think. I hope. Draco had made it very clear how much today meant to him, and I want it to be perfect. Everything he could possibly have dreamt of. And I was scared he would hate it. So I did the only logical thing I could think of, I went to find Ron and Moine.</p><p> </p><p>I smiled at people as I passed, pausing once or twice to say hello, as people started to trickle in slowly. Finally spotting them out by the fountain I walked over while trying to make sure I don't scuff the brand new shoes Moine had insisted on buying.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey mate!" Ron says in a forcibly calm voice.</p><p>"Hey," I respond, confused and temporarily distracted.</p><p>"Oh Harry, your collar is all messed up again!" she says. I give Ron a questioning look as Moine continues to frett over me, stopping as she pulls back. "Much better," she states, clearly satisfied.</p><p>
  <span>"What's up with you two?" I ask, giving up on being subtle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were talking about how to break the news to Mum," Ron says. "Moine wants to try and avoid for another couple of weeks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Harry's wedding! Let him have his day in peace. He doesn't need us ruining it for him." she says exasperatedly, her hand coming to rest on her stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well," I say "if you don't tell her soon, she'll figure it out when she sees the bump. And how exactly would that ruin today anyway?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" Ron exclaims excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We continue to talk, drifting between subjects, and I am grateful for these two amazing people. I smile as I walk back to the small crowd gathering, greeting all the guests, smiling and talking. And before I know it, it's time. As I take my place, I can't help thinking of all the things that could go wrong. What if I mess up my vows. What if I mess up my hair. What if he says that he <em>can't</em>.<br/>
</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> I stand, nervously fidgeting once more, as the music starts. I see Ginny and Luna walk down the aisle together, both looking beautiful as ever, followed by Ron and Moine, then Blaise and Pansy, Greg and Millicent, and finally Narcissa and Draco. And I can't breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco is breathtaking in his black and silver suit, they grey tint bringing out the color in his eyes perfectly. He's so beautiful, so perfect, and I don't know how I got this lucky. As he takes his place across from me, I can't help but think, that maybe, just this once, everything will be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Draco</strong>
  <strong> POV:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I can see the moment that Harry spots me. His eyes go wide behind his glasses, his lips parting slightly. He looks incredible, handsome, perfect. I can see him struggle not to run his hands through his hair. His <em>gelled</em> hair, I note. Not nearly as attractive as his natural hair, but how anyone managed to actually tame that nest is a mystery to me. I smile as I stand across from him, watching his beautiful green eyes as they continue to examine me. I've been waiting for this moment for so, <em>so</em> long. As the ceremony begins, I cast a glance at my mother. She smiles sweetly at me as I turn back to Harry and meet his gaze, and I can't help feeling like for once, I'm doing the right thing.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>